Renay
by GnomeosJuliet
Summary: A story of dragon rider Renay and her sister Stellana, very short. If I get good comments back on it I'll write more to it.


**Renay**

_Uhh I don't want to go to school today. Whatever I don't even know the time. It's probably too early to get up anyways. Even if it's not I still don't care._"Ranay wake up, we have to be at school in thirty minutes." Stellana, my sister, was being a pain and was trying to get me up but I don't want to get up. I just groaned. I was trying to get up but I fell back to sleep. I really shouldn't have stayed up till three in the morning oh well.

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Cera. Cera's my friend I've known her since the third grade. "Hello" I was still tired and I had just woken up so I sounded groggy.

Cera sounded a little mad, "where are you? I thought you said we'd meet up at the fountain before school?"

I looked over at the clock. 8:55, _crap school starts in five minutes. Why didn't you wake me James?_James is my dragon he's a dark, muddy brown with a light jade green colored streak down his chest, like Stallana's but her dragon, Aspen is a slightly different. Before I hung up I told Cera "I'll see you at school. I just woke up. Bye."

Stellana left me my cut up skinny jeans and a tank top. I slipped them on fast and then brushed me teeth and grabbed my bag. I was almost to the door when I remembered that I needed my shoes and homework that was on my desk. I grabbed my homework and looked in my closet to find shoes. I grabbed the closest thing to me. It just so happened to be my boots. I ran outside._Let's go. School started fifteen minutes ago._ I hoped onto James's back. He took off towards the school.

When we got to school, landing with a big boom, I jumped off and said good-bye that I'd see James after school. He took off, and I ran to class. When I got to class, I pushed open the door. Everyone turned and looked at me. I walked to my seat, which is at the back of the room. Cera's on my right and this new kid is on my left. He has coal black hair and he wore a purple shirt with black skinny jeans. He's also really hot!

My teacher looked at me, "Ranay come up here please."

_Great I hate this teacher! _

When I get up there she has already pulled out a detention slip and started to fill it out. When she was finished she gave me the pen "sign."

I went through second to forth, and finally it was lunch time. I strolled over to my table, Cera was already there. I sat down next to her. Cera had already gone through the lunch line and looked at me like I just told her she was stupid "aren't you going to get your food?"

"I'm not really hungry." I lied so I didn't have to tell her that I stupidly forgot my lunch money. I looked down at the table and traced the heart I carved, with a fork, into the table.

I hear someone sit down, so I looked up. It was the new kid. I looked over at Cera with a confused expression, she looked up at him "oh hey Michel. Oh yeah this is my friend," she pointed to me, "Renay, Renay this is Michel."

He looked at me "hi it's nice to meet you. Wait aren't you in Ms. Stembye's first period class?"

I had a really unhappy thought about that but it passed quickly "Yeah I'm the one she gave the detention this morning. I hate her." We both laughed at that.

Michel was walking with me to sixth period, Mr. Hanber our gym teacher. Michel was asking me a lot of questions it didn't really bother me that he was, so I just kept answering him.

His last question before class was "do you live close to school?"

That question sort of threw me off. So I told him "well it takes me ten minutes if I walk. But I usually ride on my dragon, which only takes a few minutes. How 'bout you?"

He just thought about that for a second before answering "this morning it only took me a few minutes to get here on Morgan, my dragon." By then we were walking into the gym.

In the gym our teacher escorted us outside to play football. If we didn't want to play, which I didn't, we could just walk the track.

I started for the track, when I heard my name being called. It was Michel, he ran up to me, "aren't you going to play?"

I chuckled a little before I said "no thanks I don't want to embarrass anyone by kicking there asses at football." It's true I am really good at football, soccer, basketball, and softball.

School was finally over."Thank goodness school is over!" I practically yelled. I started walking when someone grabbed my arm. "Wait I want to ask you something," a voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see Michel holding onto my arm. "Well I wanted to know if you uhh had like a," he stammered on trying to ask the question, "Uhh well do you have a phone?"

I felt my pocket and pulled it out "do you need to barrow it or something?" I held it in front of me.

He looked at me and nicely, grabbed my phone. He did something then handed it back, "you can call or text me whenever you want." He turned to walk away.

"Thanks. Oh wait don't you want my number?" I stood there as he pulled out his phone and handed it to me; I put my number in and then took my picture. I gave it back and laughed. He walked away laughing too.

As I put my phone back into my pocket and started walking to find Stell I remembered the detention slip in my backpack.

"Damn teachers, I didn't do anything," I mumbled.

Stellana opened her eyes a crack to see me standing there, my shoulders tense and face red with anger."What did you do this time?" Stellana asked casually.

"I just said I didn't do anything!"

"Were you late to class again?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to get a stupid detention, again!" 

She shook her head and closed her eyes again.

After my detention I waited for Stellana, getting scared I ran to look for her.

"Oh, God! Stellana are you okay oh my god what happened? Answer me!" I was so scared I started to scream at her to answer me. I looked over at Tanner, "what happened? Tell me everything." Tanner told me everything that he knew.

When I got home I ran to my adopted parents, and told them what had happened. We ran outside when we saw Tanners dragon coming into view. "Stellana. Stellana wake up. Stellana!" I was calling her. She had fallen asleep riding on Cloud, Tanner's dragon. Dad helped her off Cloud. Then we went inside and dad helped her into her bed. I sat down with mom and dad and told them about what had happened.

I don't know when but I fell asleep. I heard Stellana wake up, and I startled and then woke up and looked at her "what are you doing up? What happened?...Is someone at the window? What is that- oh my gosh! What is that? Ahhhhhhhh!" I almost screamed at her. She turned around.We both screamed "fire!" She got up but all I could do was sit there and look at the flames crash through the window. She was screaming at me to get up but I tried and couldn't. _Get up! Come on there's a fire you need to get you and your family to safety._James was telling me but I still couldn't move I wanted to but I was so scared I didn't know what to do._I can't I'm really scared. This is so scary omG I know I have to move but every time I try I just can't._ I try to tell this to James I know he will understand. He's really one of the only ones who really do. Stellana sometimes will, but I know I can count on James to always get it.

I'm in a lot of pain now. I am screaming. It's an ear piercing scream. I was still in the same spot when Stellana and mom and dad burst open the door, and rushed in. Mom wrapped the fire blanket around me, and we went to the hospital.

After they saved what they could of my face and body and wrapped me in bandages, they admitted me to a room to rest. I managed to sleep for a while, but woke up to voices. I could hear that mom and dad were there. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at mom. She looked relieved to see me awake, so did dad. I wanted to know where Stellana was. When I did try to say something, it sounded really bad, "where's Stel?" I looked around to see if she was in there with me. Mom answered me, "hey honey." She said sweetly "your sister's in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get her?" I nodded, "please?" Mom left.

_Are you okay? How are you feeling?_James sounded very worried but also happy to know I'm awake. I thought about what I should say, _I'm ok. Not good but I'll be alright. I love you. Hey how 'bout you, how are you feeling? Did you get hurt?_ It just hit me that he was there too, that he was outside when the fire started. _I'm okay doing worry. I love you too. I want you to feel better so please get some sleep. Okay?_ I know James enough that when he says he wants me to sleep, I should, _I will but first I want to see Stellana._ James understands. He knows how much I love her.

"Hey sis, how you feeling'?" Sure Stellana was talking to me but she wasn't looking at me. So I knew that she didn't want to see my burns, well I didn't want her to see them, so it works out. I looked out the window into the night sky and watch the smoke engulf our neighborhood, the fire was out but there was still the smoke. "I'm okay," I lied, mostly to protect her, "it's not your fault really it's mine. Don't think it's yours okay?" I could tell that she was looking at me now, but I still didn't look at her, as she said "how did you know that I was blaming myself. It was though I could have kept you from getting hurt. I should have done more. You wouldn't be in this stupid hospital. It's all my fa-" I turned over and looked at her, she gasped, "oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She choked out, through tears.I got up and went to her. I gently put my arms around her and we both cried. Through tears I choked out "I love you, and I'm sorry this happened.

Days go by, and I'm discharged from the hospital. We had to say in a family friend's guest house till ours was finished being fixed.

_Hey can you take me some place that's quiet? I really just want to sit some place quiet and just think._James was outside. He answered with concern in his voice _why do you want to go some place quiet? To think about what happened?_I thought about what to say to that _well yeah its just I need to think in a quiet place plus it would be nice to ride you again it calms me to ride you it's a calm feeling and its nice I love it._"Mom can I go and ride James for a little while?" I asked. She looked away from the TV and looked down at me "only if your sister go's." I called out "Stellana, do you want to go riding with me?" I still was lying on mom so I got up slowly to go find her. She was in our, temporary, room.

She looked up "what?"

I retold her "do you want to go riding with me?"

She got up "sure. Were to?"

I walked to my shoes and grabbed them as I said "any place quiet."

My phone went off. She giggled "then it defiantly won't be in your phone. I'm just kidding." I looked at her and smiled and laughed with her. I got a text message from Michel he asked if I was okay. I said I was and I was going riding to the lake that I would talk to him later.

_Ready?_ I asked James before getting on.

_I am how 'bout you?_

I answered _well I think so._

"You ready sis?" I ask Stellana. She hopped on Aspen "I'm ready." We were riding for about fifteen minutes till we got to the lake. When we got there I saw another dragon.

_Who's that?_ Jake asked.

_I don't know. Do you want to find out?_ I asked him.

_Yeah._He landed with a soft thump! Aspen landed seconds after us. I walked carefully over to the other dragon. I go around to the front of the dragon, since I don't recognize the dragon maybe the rider would be there and maybe I would recognize him/her.

He ran over to me and clapped his hand over my mouth and pulled me towards him, "tell your dragon to go to another place by the lake and the other dragon too." I looked up at Jake and thought _don't go far._Then called over to Stellana "Stell can you come here please?"

When she got to me she gasped when she saw that the rider was holding my mouth. I held my hand up to her so she could tell that I meant that she should be quiet. The rider looked over at Stellana, "Stellana, could you leave? I have to talk to Renay."

She glanced one more time at me and left. The rider pushed me away from him so I got a good look at his face. It was Michel. I just looked at him till he finally sat down beside me. After a few seconds of me staring at nothing he pulled me down next to him, "say something."

It took me a minute to think of something to say but all that came to me was "uumm what are, why, what's going on?"

Michel smoothed his hand across my face, "well this is what is going on…" he paused then started again "well we are going to talk. Okay?"

I turned to him and nodded then spoke "about what?"

Michel leaned his face to mine and I froze I didn't know what to do. His worm breath brushed my face as he said "whatever you want."

So I pressed my lips softly against his.

It felt like years instead of minutes before we pulled apart and he said, "I see what the topic is going to be. I like it." He smiled as he said it.

I pulled away fast, "I'm so sorry" I whispered not knowing if he even heard me. We sat there is silence for a few seconds then he took my hand and we talked for a while then before I called Jake back Michel asked me out. I turned to him, "awww" I whispered. He pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes "are you okay? Oh, did I do that?"

I walked over to him and pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly. When he pulled away he took my hand and gently pulled me to my feet.

_Jake can you come back now?_

Then I called Stellana over to come home.

By the time Stell came Michel was still holding my hand steering me to my dragon. Stell looked at me then shook her head. I looked at her and smiled and climbed up onto Jake.

When we got back to the guest house I practically ran to find my mom. When I did find her I almost ran into her. "Mom mom omG guess what?" I said out of breath. She looked at me and grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall backwards "what is it?" When I had my balance and breathe back I answered "well you know that new guy Michel right? Yeah well he asked me out! He wants to go on a date Saturday! So what do you think?"


End file.
